Wandless Magic
by Jesagon
Summary: Ron ponders on Harrys life, and rating is purely because I can't imagine five-year-olds reading my fic.


I don't own the right to the characters taken from the Harry Potter-verse.

Someone-else-does™.

**Wandless Magic**

A type of magic beyond the common wizard. It is beyond most witches to, except perhaps the final weeks of any pregnancy. It is spoken of in legends and history only shows a small number of people who knows how to handle it. But why is that? What can be so hard about doing magic without tools? Magical creatures do it all the time. Pixies use it to fly, amongst other things. Unicorns use it to purify things, and sense evil in almost any form. And what do humans do?

We have small bursts of uncontrolled wandless magic at an early age, which later develop into nothing. Is this really a sign of evolution?

Does it mean that the few people today that are able to do magic at all, with a wand, are among the last of our kind?

Does it mean that the natural steps in human evolution shows that we don't really need magic, and so it disappears?

Or does it mean that wandless magic for wizard and witches is severely overrated, so useless that the only natural step for ancient magical folk, of a race known for its ability to create tools, was to create the necessary tools to control the gift.

Could it be that we have never been really powerful and almighty? Would this make the pureblood inbreeding program null?

Perhaps only time can tell, but for now we will look to a figure in the wizarding world who is a well known wandless magic wielder. Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore.

The leader of the light, or so they claim. He is said to be one of the best users of wandless magic this century, perhaps of all times, and what is it exactly that he can do without a wand?

It is true that the phenomenon is well recorded in the ministry, but I felt that going straight to the source would spare me some byrocratic time.

And as many before me have come to realize, the man is very confusing not to mention secretive about himself and his abilities. True, I didn't ask right out "What can you do?" but it wasn't far of. What I managed to make out from his answers is this;

Wandless magic can be achieved by any witch or wizard after years of study on a single spell. Most people who learn this type of magic can only use one or two spells. It occurs when the person casting the spell is so familiar with it that your own body knows how to shape the magic to fit your purpose, a mere thought of; that would look good in brown! Would make a colouring spell go of for someone who knew the spell wandlessly. So you see, even though people might learn to do magic without a wand it is in no way as controlled as some magical creatures do it. In effect, it is barely above accidental magic.

Imagine a world where everyone could simply make it happen by wanting it. Imagine the chaos that would follow every argument and every lunatic or serial murderer in the world. There was a reason humans never learnt to do what some creatures do. We simply have too much choice and too large egos.

But to get back on track, the only wandless magic you are likely to ever learn is the spells you use often. What can the old man do, you ask yourself. We can only theorize, that or break into the ministry archives and look for his files.

A small talk with Albus brother Aberfourth did shed some lights on the mystery. It seams as if the man has had a fixation on cleanness and sparkly-ness all his life. And also, that he is absolutely horrid when it comes to household charms. This combination meant that, as a young man, Albus Dumbledore learnt to cast a small charm to make things sparkle. "He made everything sparkle in his days", as Aberfourth put it.

He must have used it so often that it became instinctual. And yet, somewhat contained. Because the spell he used only makes things sparkle to the caster, a fact that Aberfourth and many others are very glad of, and so the sparks appear as twinkling light in his eyes.

Another Wizard in this age that is proficient in wandless magic is our very own dark lord, Voldemort. He has the strange habit of splitting his soul, and is also the first being on our planet (to the knowledge of this writer) that managed to create a horcrux (evil thing, soul keeper that makes caster slightly immortal.) by intent alone. The real reason the dark lord lost to a baby; he could do wandless magic. And still, this is an ability that creates much envy in our world. Perhaps it is time to look at what we got and appreciate it for what it is, magical tools that enables most witches and wizards of our world to create wonders, magic so varied that none other creature can quite compare. Perhaps it is time to realize that wandless magic is not a gift, but more of a curse.

Authored by Harry Potter, the Daily Prophet, August 2003 _(what year would be good?)_

*

Ronald Weasley shook his head sadly as he put the two months old paper down on the table next to this morning's issue. Harry would never hear the end of this.

When the article had first been published it had made headlines, partly because it was the first article written by the newly employed writer on the Daily Prophet, Harry, and partly because it was very provocative a fact the editor liked.

People had talked about it for weeks, even ignoring all the death-eater activity that sprung up all over England. Who would have thought that the-boy-who-lived was so anti-magical?!

Then the old man, Albus Dumbledore, had written an article himself. The wizarding world was starting to accept that maybe it was a little overrated, wandless magic that is.

Today's paper would ruin it though. The headline in itself said it all.

_**Potter defeats Dark Lord using wandless Magic!**_

Oh the irony. He'd have to frame both of the articles and give them to the esteemed Dark-Lord-Slayer for his birthday. Better make sure no one stole his idea. With that in mind Ron threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped through.

_**The end**_

//Jesagon


End file.
